


Secret Dads

by sad_boy_hours



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcoholism, Crack, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan parent fic, crackfic, no beta we die like men, tags will update as fic does, there's a murderer lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_boy_hours/pseuds/sad_boy_hours
Summary: after y/n's parents are brutally murdered, they experience every youtube fan's dream come true!
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell & You, Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Phan - Relationship, Phil Lester & You
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

You are sprinting down the street, feet blistering, as a Murderer chases you. “Get Back here you stupid kid!!! I’ll kill you!” He shoots at you with a gun but you avoid the bullets, zigzagging as you run like you learned from Psych. He already killed your mom, but that’s okay because she was an alcoholic abusive narcissistic. Her name was Kaleba. She had taken you on vacation to London even though you are originally from (your country/city). But now she was dead.

You jumped over a fence in hopes of losing the killer. The fence led to some stairs that you quickly sprinted up. This was an apartment complex! Or I guess a flat ad they say in England’

You are out of breath running up apartment stairs and you hear the killer stomping after you. Suddenly you realize you’re on the top floor. You’re cornered!! You consider jumping to your death (it saves your dignity from being taken by the killer) but decide not to. Instead you take ypur chances by banging on the door. A man opens it.

You gasp. It’s your hero. But you can’t look like some crazy fangirl, not now when you need shelter more than anything. “Please let me hide in here!” You cry. “A man is chasing me!”  
The man’s eyes widen. He hesitates for a minute, but then ushers you inside and lock the door.

“What’s going on?” Says another man. He is curled on the couch in a hoodie on his laptop and looks like a kawaii potato. Your other hero.  
“Dan, this child was outside and was being chased by a man. I had to let her in.”  
Dan widens his eyes. “Phil! This is scary, we need to call her parents.”  
“No!” Yoy cried. “He already killed my mom.! I’m an orphan now.”

They shared a glance. Tears philled Phil’s eyes. He had always wanted a child, but had never been able to conceive, due to being a man. He felt his imaginary man ovaries crying because he wanted a child so bad.

Dan furrowed his brow. Would a child be good for your YouTube career? He thought. He looked one look at Phil’s eyes and saw the love in his secret husbands eyes. And he realized he couldn’t deny him of this. They nodded and turned to yoy. 

“Y/n, I’m Dan. This is my, er, husband, Phil. But it’s a secret. And, well… we’re your new dads now.”

To Be continues


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and your new dads go to ikea! you finally find out why they never told the world they were married...

Chapter 2

“D...Dads?!” Your heart raced. Your two favorite youtubers were your dads now!! And even more than that, you knew their secret…. they WERE together! 

“So, y/n, I guess we’d better set up a room for you,” said Dan. 

“But we don’t have any furniture for him!” Phil cried, his blue pale orbs wider. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Dan locked eyes with his secret husband. They nodded and said at the same time, “IKEA.”

Phil bundled you up in one of his old coats and you three walked to IKEA. You can do this in London. There was no sign of the murderer. While you were there, Dan and Phil were careful not to hold hands. Lots of phangirls stopped them in the store excitedly, asking for pictures. You three ended up bringing home a bed, duvet, bookshelf, and beanbag chair.  
At home you set up the furniture.

“Y/n…. I know you must be wondering why those girls stopped us today,” said Dan. “It’s because, well… we are youtuber.”

Phil nodded. “We have pretty successful channels. Lots of people know us by them. But a word of advice… do NOT google Phan.”

You tried to act surprised. “What? Youtubers? Like Jenna Marbles?” 

“Exactly like her,” said Phil. “But it’s very important that you know something. Our YouTube fans don’t know that Dan and I are married. You can’t tell anyone.”

Your heart raced. “Why can’t they know?” 

“To be honest,” Dan plopped on the couch, “at first we were ashamed, but now it’s just like there isn’t ever a good time. How do you say ‘hey, you were right, we’re gay and married and lied to you all’?” 

Phil turned to you, orbs wide. “Y/n, maybe YOU could help us find the way.”

To be continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry it's pretty short. hope you enjoyed! there should be more soon. drink some water! -emmett (he/him)


	3. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil finally come out the world and reveal you are their child! but the phandoms response was much worse than you thought it would be...

Chapter 3

This was it.. your moment. For years you’d dreamed of The day Dan and Phil would come out as Phan. You pulled out a large whiteboard and began sketching ideas.

“Okau,” you said, “ Here’s the plan. You both come out as gay, first. One thing at a time. Don’t want to overwhelm people. My idea is that You both come out in separate videos. For you, Dan Dad, I’m thinking something serious. Maybe a long video essay. With some, humor of course”.

Dan nodded seriously, with agreeing brown eyes.

“Phil dAd.! I think you should have a more goofy video. Short and sweet.”

Phil agreed. “Wow, y/n, he said. You are incredible at this!”

Dan said, “I am so glad we have such an amazing,Child as you.” 

“After we come out as gay, we will introduce you later to our YouTube channel.”

A week past and Dan and Phil respectfully uploaded their videos to you tube. Then it was time for the biggest reveal of all. The reveal of child!

Dan took a shaky breath and hit “livestream”. 

“Hey everyone, it’s Phil and I. I know we already released some pretty big news this week. But there is one more thing we have to Tell you….”

Phil pulled you into the camera phrame. “Everyone, meet our child y/n! We found them after their parents were murdered.”

You wave and smile. “Hi everybody, I’m y/n. And I’m their new child!”

Suddenly your heart stopped. The chat was flooded with hate.

“Ugly!!!”  
“Omg how could they hide they had a child!!!”  
“How come they didn’t adopt ME’”

Do be continued


End file.
